


Kuebiko exulansis

by LittleWooseok



Category: CIX (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biracial Character, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sign Language, selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWooseok/pseuds/LittleWooseok
Summary: Four boys lives had changed from same level of war to living in a quite populated area of Sinsa-dong of Seoul in South Korea, What do you think could happen to these boys?





	1. Ludic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ this is my first story here on Archive Of Our Own I will update when I'm free which is most of the time but I will try my best to put trigger warnings if there's anything that can be triggering to someone.

Moving a strand of hair out her son's eyes Kyong Hye-bin smiled at her son as he continued to color she was patting his head when she heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom, followed by the thud was a high pitched yelp the bathroom door flung open her son scrambled out of the bathroom towards her dripping wet his clothes soaked and ripped up.

"Stupid little girl get back over here!" her "husband" called after him the second oldest son he hid behind her shaking,

"h-honey please calm down-"

"Shut the fuck up you worthless piece of shit" he marched over to her grabbing her by the hair and shaking her head around bashing into the floor, the end tables and the walls of their small flat one of the boys clutched onto their dad's leg he held on tightly.

"Let go.....I said let go...fucking let go!" he kicked the boy letting go of Hyebin's hair he started stomping on the boys body his mother started crying out to him to stop but it fell onto deaf ears he continued to beat his "wife" and "kids".

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"It's okay now boys we're gonna be okay," she smiled holding her youngest sons face in her freezing hands, there were police sirens blaring around them Hye-bins ears were ringing from the adrenaline that buzzed through her body her hair was matted, dirty and in knots it's been awhile since they've been able to properly shower she watched people gather around the police tape that was flapping in the winter air the ground was slick with snow her "husband" escaped from the house when he found out the police were finally called their were news reporters since the neighborhood was known to being a secret trade ring of illegal items.

"Please try and keep away from the windows so your face isn't shown" One of the ambulance men stated looking back at the shaking family his eyes were sharp he was alert to every noise and every breathe that was taken around him he sat in the drivers side waiting on his partner to join him in the ambulance he drummed his finger on the steering wheel. Hyebin held the blanket tight around the front of her body her hands were trembling the ambulance door opened and the other medic entered the ambulance closing the door behind him,

"Let's head out while they continue to investigate"

The driver nodded shifting the gear into drive and they pulled away from the hell house. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hyebin sat up in her hospital bed she heard the two police officers outside her door chatting about the case that was now being investigated she sighed standing up slowly she continued to walk around the room till she stopped seeing a couple of used pencils, pens and colored pencils Hyebin smiled taking the materials sitting on the floor starting to doodle things she remembered from her childhood and her motherhood, she chuckled to herself softly remembering the good times when Minhyuck was just four when he started writing full sentences without any misspellings which most four year olds couldn't do Eunji was just a baby then so Hyebin had to watch all four boys while her "husband" was out "working" she would often take them to the park or go for walks around their small town the older boys loved it Minhyuck took good care of his younger brothers while his mother tended to his baby brother.

She sighed looking over at the digital clock it read 12:30am she cleaned up the materials putting them back where she found them she got back into her hospital bed, laying down, putting the blanket over her body she stared at the ceiling wondering if her kids are safe in their rooms away from her room.


	2. Kalon

"Do you feel safe with your mom and brothers Minhyuck?" the female officer looked up from her clipboard to look at the young boy his lip was busted open, his neck and face were bruised he nodded his head staring blankly at the table "I love my mom and my little brothers" the officer nodded "What about your dad?" she noticed the boy tense up his face twisting into a mixture of fear, anger and sadness "He doesn't love us so no I don't feel safe with him" the officer looked at the reflection of the mirror the boys hands were clenched tight "He could've just left us alone and went to rot in jail or hell for all I care" his knuckles were turning white, his eyebrows started knitting together and then he exploded his voice wasn't loud but it was haunting.

"He wanted more and more so he sold me to those monsters they touched me, used me and hurt me but he didn't care that I was crying or bleeding he didn't care when they used me for their pleasure now I can't have a normal life because they damaged my insides" he slammed his hands on the table the officer jumped back staring wide eyed at the boy tears were streaming down his face "He put that thing inside me I said no but he didn't care they said no but he didn't care!" he started slamming his fists on the table.

"Minhyuck stop Minhyuck stop! Minhyuck please stop it!" the door flew open and male officers came in grabbing the scrawny boys wrists to stop him they held tightly he stared at the table burning holes into it,

"Minhyuck..." the female officer whispered.

"I wish he killed us sooner....." his arms dropped suddenly he untensed his body like a robot he was shutting down the officers slowly started letting go of his wrists and stepped back "He uhm wet himself" the officer pointed towards the floor the female officer trailed her eyes around the drained boy as she stood up slowly to see that he had indeed wet himself it was pooling in the front of his beige shorts and dripping down the chair and it's legs his eyes were void of any emotions.

\---------------------------------

"Your name is Haneul right?" the female officer asked watching the boy color on a piece of paper he nodded slowly swinging his legs "You know why your here right?" he nodded again "Haneul I'm going to need you to talk to me can you do that?" he stopped swinging his legs before shaking his head 'no' the officer looked at the doors small windows seeing Minhyuck being slowly coaxed out of the other interview room she shifted her gaze towards the younger boy "Okay then nod yes or no if these statements that we got from your mom nod yes if there true" he nodded going back to swinging his legs and coloring.

"Did your mom ever hit you?" he shook his head 'no' without a second thought "Okay how about your brothers did they?" he shook his head 'no' without a hiccup "What about your dad?" he paused staring at the paper he was clenching the blue marker tightly he tensely nodded his head 'yes' his hand was still clenched and shaking,

"Did he touch you anywhere that you didn't want him too?" he nodded slowly staring the paper down as if it was going to fly off the table and attack him "Where did he-" he used the marker to point at his chest, his private parts he stood up pointing at his butt "What do you mean he touched your...." he held the marker before inserting into a hole he made with his fingers he stared at the officer she was frozen in the chair she was terrified Haneul grabbed his black shorts before slowly pulling them down the officer flew out of her chair "No!" she yelled gripping the boys wrists he let out a yelp dropping the marker trying to pull his hand free the officer let go breathing heavily "I'm sorry Han-".

"I wanna see my mom...." his voice wavered in unsteadiness as he stared down at the officers shoes,

"A-ah yes...yes I'll let you see her come along" she put her hand on his shoulder slowly walking the younger boy towards the door. she unlocked the door. opening it up. everything went into slow motion as the teenage boy shot out the room sprinting away from the interview rooms the officer didn't know what had happened she was frozen staring across the hallway staring at the blank beige wall.


End file.
